dckinofilmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Wikianer Versus
center Erst vor Kurzem ist das die epische Schlacht zwischen den beiden wohl ikonischsten DC-Protagonisten weltweit in den Kinos gestartet. In „Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice” treffen die beiden namensgebenden Helden aufeinander. Die beiden Admins Captain Schlabberhose und FrenchTouch haben sich den Film am Tag der Premiere angeschaut und für uns ihre Experten-Meinungen niedergeschrieben! Mehr zum Film-Highlight für DC-Comic-Fans findest du im Wikia Crash-Kurs zu Batman v Superman:Dawn of Justice! center Ben Affleck ist der neue Batman. Das wussten wir ja bereits. Im August 2013 wurde das Casting des Argo-Stars als Maskierter Vigilant Batman bekannt. Was bereits die erste Kontroverse um den Film auslöste, da viele Fans sich einen anderen Darsteller gewünscht hätten und mit Sad-Flack nicht sonderlich viel anfangen konnten. Nichtsdestotrotz tritt Affleck in die Fußstapfen von Adam West, Kevin Conroy, Michael Keaton, Val Kilmer, George Clooney und Christian Bale. Doch wie schlägt sich Affleck als DC's Lieblingsfledermaus und ist er die richtige Wahl? Dieser Frage möchte ich im folgenden Beitrag nachgehen. thumb|150px|„Man of Steel”-Filmplakat Aber fangen wir erst mal am Anfang an. Mit „Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice” ging der zweite Eintrag des DC Extended Universe am 24. März 2016 in Deutschland an den Start. In diesem, wie der Name aber auch sagt, kämpfen die zwei beliebtesten DC- und wohl ältesten Comic-Helden gegeneinander. Der Auslöser des Kampfes ist die finale Konfrontation zwischen General Zod und Superman im Prequel-Film „Man of Steel” aus dem Jahr 2013. Bruce Wayne war nämlich zu dieser Zeit in Metropolis und musste mit ansehen, wie die beiden „Götter“ ein Gebäude von Wayne Enterprises zerstören wobei unzählige Menschen starben. Daraufhin schwört er sich, Superman zu schnappen und ihn unschädlich zu machen. Gleich zu Anfang des Films bekommen wir dadurch auch ein erstes Bild von Afflecks Batman. So stürzt er sich etwa direkt in die zerstörten Gebäude von Metropolis und versucht alles Mögliche, um noch ein paar Leben zu retten. Allerdings schreckt Batman auch vor nichts mehr zurück, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. So quält und brandmarkt er seine Opfer, um Informationen zu erhalten und sogar vor einem Mord schreckt Gothams Fledermaus nicht mehr zurück. Damit greift der Film wohl die ältesten Batman-Comics überhaupt auf, in welchen die Fledermaus von Gotham tatsächlich noch mit einer Pistole in der Hand herumlief und Leute bewusst tötete. Damit distanziert sich der neue Batman mehr und mehr von seinen Vorgängern. So gehörten Verluste von Gegnern in den anderen Batman-Filmen nicht zur reinen Tagesordnung und finden eher verdeckt statt. Um Superman letztlich besiegen zu können, benutzt er sogar das legendäre Kryptonit. Somit ist Afflecks Darstellung etwas düsterer gehalten und lehnt sich, wie wir alle ja bereits wussten, an den Frank-Miller-Comic The Dark Knight Returns an. Dort wie im Film agiert Batman seit ungefähr zwanzig Jahren in Gotham und macht Verbrecher unschädlich. 200px|right|thumb|Batman greift zu jedem Mittel! Besonders für sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild sollte man Ben Affleck loben, denn wenn er in sein Kostüm steigt, merkt man erst, wie muskulös er wirklich ist. Er ist durchtrainierter als Bale und seine anderen Vorgänger. Zudem ist er mit über zwei Metern körperlich auch größer als all die anderen Batman-Darsteller und Henry Cavills Superman. Darstellerisch ist Affleck auch eines der Highlights des gesamten Filmes. So wird seine Origin sogar noch einmal On-Screen gezeigt und seine Motivation, mit Superman zu kämpfen, ist mehr als nachvollziehbar. Sicherlich lässt sich hier und da auch Negatives sagen, denn sein typischer Sadfleck-Blick bleibt uns auch in diesem Film nicht vorenthalten. Einzig der bekannte Playboy-Aspekt des Wayne-Waisen hat in diesem Film keinen allzu großen Stellenwert. So tanzt er etwa ein bisschen mit Wonder-Woman, das war es dann aber auch schon wieder. Und wo wir gerade bei Erscheinungsbild sind: Batman bekommt wohl erstmals im Kino einen der legendären Anzüge (abgesehen von seinem Standard-Anzug). Wie wir ja bereits wissen ist dieser vor allem im Kampf gegen Superman im Einsatz. Lange haben wir aber leider nichts davon, da Superman ihn sofort zerstört. Dennoch ist es schön zu sehen das sich Regisseur Snyder hier an die Comics hält. Und wer weiß, in Zukunft bekommt Batman bestimmt noch mehr Zeit um uns sein Arsenal zu zeigen. Captain Schlabberhoses Fazit: Um nun auch zum Schluss zu kommen: Ja, Ben Affleck spielt den dunklen Ritter hervorragend und erfährt letzten Endes auch innerhalb des Filmes die größte Wandlung. Afflecks Spielweise nimmt, wie zu erwarten war, auch eine dominate Rolle ein. Gerade auch im Hinblick auf den nächstjährigen Justice League. center thumb|160px|Superman in starken Posen Superman ist ein sehr wichtiger Charakter in den ursprünglichen Comics, unter anderem wegen der deutlichen Unterschiede zu Batman und seiner wichtigen Rolle für die Menschheit (welche in den Filmen bislang nicht einmal angerissen wurde). Auch die politische Botschaft des Charakters wurde bislang nicht sehr einfallsreich transportiert, meist ging es eher um ihn als den strahlenden Superhelden. Superman ist diesbezüglich oft völlig uninteressant dargestellt auch wenn ihn ähnliche Motive bewegen, wie Batman. Dieser ist angetrieben von persönlichen Konflikten, agiert über die Grenzen der Gesetze hinweg und greift zu umstrittenen Mitteln um verstorbene Angehörige zu rächen, ebenso wie Superman. Die wirklichen Unterschiede der beiden Helden liegen eher in ihrer Motivation welche sie seit Jahrzehnten antreibt. Aber dieses mal werden ganz klar die bekannten Konventionen gebrochen und es werden deutlich die Schwächen der beiden Helden aufgezeigt und wie sie aneinander geraten, obwohl ihre grundsätzlichen Haltungen identisch sind. Und es muss betont werden, dass Superman in dieser Rolle brilliert und und seinem Helden-Namen in dem Film absolut gerecht wird! Die Drehbuchautoren und der Kameramann haben sich für dafür entschieden, den gottgleichen Charakter Supermans zu unterstreichen und starke Bilder und Szenen für dieses Motiv zu wählen. Sie greifen zu spirituellen Motiven und wählen damit genau das richtige Stilmittel auf. Die biblischen Bilder sind in dem Film zwar allgegenwärtig, aber nicht zu dick aufgetragen. Dabei geht es gar nicht mal um die besonders ästhetischen biblischen Darstellungen, sondern darum, die Charakterdarstellung Supermans zu verstärken. Ich persönlich habe kein Problem mit religiösen Motiven und der Darstellung in dem Film und glaube sogar, dass es ein Geniestreich ist, Superman mit diesen Motiven zu beschreiben und seine Fähigkeiten und seine Rolle so zu betonen. So in dieser Art hat man das noch nie getan. thumb|Der Mann aus Stahl zeigt sich menschlich Darüber hinaus steht natürlich die Beziehung zu Batman im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens. Ganz ehrlich? Mich hat es geschüttelt, als so ziemlich jeder davon ausging, dass der Film ähnlich werden sollte wie „Batman: The Dark Knight returns”, welcher sicherlich ordentliche Kritiken bekam und die beste Geschichte des DC-Universums aller Zeiten hatte. Ich war deutlich begeisterterter, als der Satz „Kannst du bluten?” den Kampf einläutete. Denn genau diese Frage nach der Sterblichkeit des „Mannes aus Stahl” macht Superman so menschlich und zu einem guten Gegner. Er steht so nun auf dem Grad zwischen einem normalen Mann und seiner immensen Kraft und das ist genau das, was ich von dem Film erwartet habe und was mich sehr glücklich gemacht hat! Ohne zu spoilern kann gesagt werden, dass die Kämpfe eher weniger vor schauspielerischen Talent strotzen und auch (bis auf die eine) keine weiteren philosophischen Sätze mehr kommen. Und das kann ich trotz aller Achtung für diesen Film sagen! Dennoch wird die Figur des Supermans immer wieder geerdet und es wird klar, dass seine Macht in den Augen mancher unendlich ist, sie dies aber niemals sein wird. FrenchTouchs Fazit: Leider wird ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt im Film klar, dass Batman das Duell dominieren wird, da Superman, ganz egal welche Mächte er auch besitzen mag, niemals seine vollen Kräften ausschöpfen wird, weil er diese gigantische Macht selber fürchtet und deswegen nie zum äußersten Mittel greifen wird. Tatsächlich habe ich das so auch nicht erwartet und ich sehe ja auch, dass Superman nicht aus seiner Rolle fallen sollte und sich mehr wie Batman als denn wie Superman verhalten sollte. Deswegen ist es final etwas traurig, wie Superman im Film behandelt wird, aber es ist nachvollziehbar, dass nur so der Film seine Spannung behalten kann. ---- Vielen Dank an unsere beiden Wikianer Captain Schlabberhose (Admin dieses Wikias) und FrenchTouch (Admin des französischen DC-Wikias; es wurde ins Deutsche übersetzt) für diesen ausführlichen Einblick! Wer mehr zum Film „Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice” erfahren will, schaut sich den ultimativen Crash-Kurs für DC-Fans zum Film an! Habt ihr den Film schon gesehen? Und wenn ja, welch Meinung teilt ihr? Oder seht ihr das Ganze komplett anders? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Blogs